God's Will
by Shiirn
Summary: During the school festival, Chao's unwitting goal to reveal the existence of mages reveals a deeper, darker secret of Mahora Academy. Can Negi and his new friends stop this seemingly invincible force? Contains blood and gore. Negix?, OCx?.
1. Prologue How It Came To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. I do not own any of the characters in Negima. However, all other characters and their respective storylines are mine and mine alone. MINE.

**PROLOGUE - How It Came To Be**

-Evangeline's Resort-

A small, young girl, looking to be no more then nine or ten, raised her hand above her.

"C'mon, kid, you can do better then that!

"Lic lac la lac lilac!"

A young man, looking to be around the age of 16 years old, winced.

_Crap. I'll never win at this rate._

Unfolding his wings, he shot up into the sky, avoiding yet another of the small girl's insanely destructive spells.

_I need to get close to her, dammit._

"Lic lac la lac lilac! To Shumbolion Diakonoto.."

Crap. She's going to try freezing me again.

"…Elebos Haionie Krystale…_"_

Dammit, I'm running low on both magic _and_ chi. I don't know whether I can defend against another free- yeah, I'm frozen again.

_Thousand Master Style – PULSE_

I decided to send out only a couple pulses of magic and chi, but that was enough.

The ice around me shattered before she could complete her spell.

The vampire flew into the air, headed straight for me.

Defending at close range was easy.

_Bird Tribe – Void Instant Movement_

Her claws and my dagger met with a clang that reverberated throughout the resort.

Well, what was left of it.

After fighting with my master, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, for more then thirty minutes, her resort was in complete shambles. The normally pristine ocean that extended forever was littered with small islands from chunks of the resort itself.

My master, Eva. As soon as I came in for a counter attack, she flew backward. Dammit. She knew that she couldn't beat me in close combat, so she retreated over and over and over, putting in close hits when she knew I couldn't respond.

I had to say, it was a perfect strategy. It left me no way to beat her whatsoever.

It was little comfort to know that Eva also knew that I could withstand her more powerful spells.

It wasn't as comforting that she threw those crazy powerful spells at me over and over.

I was getting tired, dammit.

"Lic lac la lac lilac!"

Fuccckkkk.

"Ras Cas Alsolmonis! 299 spirits of fire!"

Eva quickly canceled her spell and dodged the hailstorm of fire. Of course, she couldn't dodge them all, but her magical barrier still kept her from taking damage.

Well, not completely.

"Dammit, kid! This was my favorite cloak! You're gonna have to get me a new one, bitch!"

I loved fire. Fire's good. It burned her cloak right off. Only bad side was, Eva was angry.

This proved to be both her, and my, downfall.

"Lic lac la lac lilac!"

I sighed. I couldn't throw out anything else, for now I just had to dodge whatever spell she-

"Ensis Ex-"

Holy shit, I gotta move, _now._

_Bird Tribe – Dimensional Instant Movement_

"-SEQUENS!"

I felt a small rip. It sounded like a couple pieces of paper being ripped apart instantly, or a dog eating a steak. Gulp, gulp, gone.

And then my world turned upside down.

Oh my god, the pain. I couldn't feel my left wing, it hurt so much, so much, dammit I can't move, can't- wait.

Oh, that's right, The Executioner's Sword leaves freezing temperatures.

Instinct took over for a pain-fogged mind and I void instant moved to the ground, away from the area of effect of the spell.

I crashed into the ground, my left wing a frozen stump that started to melt. Blood quickly pooled around me.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

"_Come on, boy… you're weak enough to collapse after a little injury like that?"_

A voice spoke out from the inner depths of my mind. It was a very weird feeling, like someone was whispering in my ear yet there was nobody there. A mind speak, if you will. Feels kinda similar to telepathic communication.

"_You're thinking way too deep for a simple mindchat."_

Oh, so you hear my thoughts, then, whatever this is?

"_Brilliant, aren't you. Of course. Though. I must say, it's been over a hundred years since someone with my blood has been able to hear me. Must be the trauma of a lost wing."_

Why am I not in pain right now? Further, what the heck are you? And why does it seem like time has stopped?

"_Whenever I talk to you like this, your metabolism stops to allow your mind to synchronize with an exterior being. At least, that's how the last person who heard me explained it. This also causes all physical sensations to be halted."_

"_Anyway. Who I am. That is a very long story._

_I am the age old spirit of Arthuria Pendragon, head general of the Britons."_

_----------------------_

"_Fifteen hundred years ago, I was the most powerful combat mage in the world. My brother, Arthur Pendragon, was the real king of the Britons, but he was that in name only. I was the true ruler of England. I commanded the army, I commanded the people._

_I was invulnerable in combat. The only person that could best me was a man ages older then I._

_Merlin._

_The old man, as far as I know, was born millennia before I was. Last time I got the chance to ask him, he was over four thousand years old._

_He was the first human to discover immortality._

_One day during his life in the Britons, apparently he found my rule to be corrupt. He challenged me to battle as the old man he seemed to be, and I accepted to humor the great Merlin._

_He immediately defeated me. I had never been so humiliated in my life._

_He deigned that I was to be sealed into another person, to let me feel what true humans felt._

_He sealed my soul into my brother._

_But apparently even Merlin's powers are limited, for the sealing had a side effect._

_I was forced to be an observer, someone who existed through the person I was sealed in, but could not interfere._

_But even worse, is that it would continue until Merlin took off the spell. To keep the curse going, my consciousness was to be constantly bounced across the entire Pendragon Bloodline. My brother's child, said child's child, their child, their child._

_I lived the life of all of them. And they didn't even know I existed._

_Hundreds of people, to this very day._

_Until about a hundred and fifty years ago._

_A very similar case to now, a man I was observing lost a couple limbs in battle._

_I was able to take over his body._

_And from that point on, he could always hear me._

_------------------------------_

_Anyway, back to the now._

_I should be able to communicate with you for the rest of your life._

_But first, let me win you this battle."_

Wait… just don't kill Eva, please. If you're that powerful, don't kill her.

"_Fine."_

I blacked out.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell looked over the twitching body of Koavu Takata.

_Guess the kid couldn't really take an Ensis ex Sequens after all._

Contrary to her feelings, her face stayed petrified in her eternal look of annoyance.

Evangeline turned and started to walk away, but paused.

_I thought he was dead, but… there's some weird magical energy flowing out of him… I haven't felt energy like that since I was eight years old…_

Behind her, Koavu Takata's body, being controlled by a certain fifteen hundred year old spirit, rose.

The blood gushing from his left wing slowed to a stop.

The body's bent spine re-aligned with a sickening crunch.

Arthuria Pendragon cracked Koavu's knuckles.

"Oy. Eva."

The vampire of a hundred and fifty years turned around.

"That's a voice I haven't heard in a while."

"I guess it has been a while. How's life treating you?"

"I got cursed by a certain powerful wizard to be unable to leave a certain city."

"Sucks. Not as bad as my curse, though. At least we got something in common."

Evangeline didn't respond.

But she did.

Ripping out incredibly destructive spells over and over at the smiling figure before her.

But Arthuria Pendragon merely laughed as he narrowly dodged every spell's effect.

"You've never been able to compare to me, child."

Arthuria teleported behind a sweating Eva, who was swearing under her breath.

"Plus, I've learned a lot of new things from your disciple."

Eva tried a swift slash to his stomach, but found her hand stopped midway.

"Who knew martial arts were so easy?"

_Fraga Style – Empower – Aikido – Munetsuki Kotegaeshi_

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, the undying mage, was knocked out as her back hit the concrete with enough force to send a spider web of cracks across the resort.

-------------------------

Koavu Takata, thirty-something years old, groaned as he came back to conciousness.

_Aghh… my body hurts. Seems my wing's stopped bleeding, though… was it because of that Arthur guy?_

Looking around, the first thing he noticed was Chachazero tottling out of the resort.

The little doll took a few seconds to look around, and then walked back indoors.

Koavu also did the same thing, looking around at the same time the doll did.

_Well, Chachazero's still working, so Master's still alive… There she is._

Evangeline was a pitiful sight. Her back was bent at a near 90 degree angle, and the whiplash from Arthur's attack had dislocated her skull from her spine. Her right arm was obviously broken in at least three places, and something white – bone, maybe? – was sticking out of where her elbow would have been, gushing blood onto the ground.

But Eva didn't care.

"He, kid, you're back, right? Get my head realigned now, admit."

"Wow, Master. What'd that dude do to you?"

"He dropped me with one of your empowered aikido moves."

"Empowered enough to make you look like _that_?"

"What the fuck do you think, boy? I didn't do this to myself."

Wow. Master was swearing at me.

"…Did you get dropped in one hit?"

"……"

"Well?"

"…Yeah."

"Wow, that dude's got some real power."

**END OF PROLOGUE**

----------------------------

**Lexicon Negimarium**

**To Shumbolion Diakonoto…. – F**irst part of Evangeline's End of the world Spell. See Negima!, Vol. 6 for details of the spell.

**Thousand Master Style – Pulse - **A skill of the thousand master, that somehow Koavu knows how to use, that rapidly alternates blasting chi and magic out of a person's body.

This rapid change and 'pulse' of magic and chi causes a breaktide effect that overloads most forms of magical or chi-enhanced defenses, and, in this case, shatters ice on the user's body.

**Ras Cas Alsolmonis – **Activation key for 3-A ex-homeroom teacher, half-bird demon Fraga master Koavu Takata.

**Bird Tribe – Void Instant Movement – **Much like other void shundos, the user channels chi or magic to a concentrated space directly below the feet of the user, creating a semisolid 'ledge' for the user to 'push off' off using a regular shundo.

**Bird Tribe – Dimensional Instant Movement – **A much more powerful form of instant movement that channels chi or magic throughout the body, instead of just the feet, allowing the entire body to 'push off', causing much more distance and speed in the shundo. Can also be used in midair, however, this is not recommended because it requires a 'ledge' to be made across most of the body instead of just below the feet, as the base void shundo.

**Ensis ex Sequens – **See Negima! Vol. 12 for details.

**Soul Sealing – **Merlin, the most powerful mage to ever live, sealed Arthuria into his own blood, causing him to be an 'observer' of his family. At the point of a child's birth within the family, Arthuria gains their 'life' as a point of view, essentially, he 'lives' through everyone that has his blood at once. Although he cannot change or even communicate with his 'hosts', he gains their memories, their experiences, their feelings, and, most importantly to Arthur, their combat techniques.

As said by Arthur later on in the story, every combat technique of every person he observed is available to him, regardless of the magic or chi potential of the body he controls.

Although this causes him to be much more powerful then he was when he was alive (Imagine the Thousand Master getting his ass handed to him on a platter in a few seconds), he, embarrassingly, is still not as powerful as Merlin.

**Fraga Style – **A martial art not unlike the Shinmei School, kung fu, or karate, Fraga is a martial art that, unlike many other martial arts, does not focus on the use of chi, but rather on the use of magic. More details on Fraga to be released in later chapters.

**Fraga Style – Empower – **A Fraga technique that channels magic throughout the body at a very strong and fast rate. This causes the user to become much faster, and stronger, however the extreme amount of magic it requires allows it only to be used for a short while.

The Fraga style teaches its users to Empower themselves for the duration of a single other technique, instead of just empowering themselves for the heck of it. So, it can be inferred that the Empower technique is not a technique in itself, but merely increases the power of a single technique exponentially.

**Aikido – Munetsuki Kotegaeshi – **One of the most basic defensive moves in Aikido, the defender twists the wrists of an attacker in such a way to send the attacker's entire body spiraling. (Real life Technique)

**Author's Notes:** Freaking carpal tunnel. Anyway, Review, or feel free to send emails to me if you're confused.


	2. Chars Exposed! To Begin One Must End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima. However, is it physically or psychologically possible to 'own' something? Does merely putting your name on something render that object 'yours' and 'yours' alone? If so, gimme a pen, I wanna write my name on that girl two seats ove- wait.

I do not own Negima.

**"Bold Talking" **Indicates speaking in a different language.

_"Italicized Speaking" _Means that the conversation is happening telepathically.

_Italicized words _Indicate thought processes.

**Author's Notes: **Prepare for New Character Information Overload, Chapter 1.

**1993: Mahora City: Koavu Enters **

**------**

_A five year old Koavu Takata was stumbling along the crowded streets, running away from the phantom voices chasing him. Humans. _

_"What are those things on his back?!" _

_"They look like wings!" _

_"Are they real?" _

_"They sure feel real!" _

_"Wow, these feathers are so soft!" _

_Running, stumbling and rolling to get away from the crowd, Koavu Takata eventually collapsed in front of a small, 10-year old child, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the sidewalk. For some reason, nobody came within two meters of the sitting girl. _

_"So. Half-demon. Are you ready to give up on life?" _

_…she spoke to him. _

_The small, broken child looked up at the girl. _

_A small, green-haired doll, in the girl's lap, seemed to look back at him in anticipation. _

_"Wh-who are.. you..?" _

_The small child's high-pitched and raspy voice spoke of many days without food or water, the countless times he had nearly died, if not for a series of chance events that kept him going. _

_Without even waiting for an answer, the child closed his eyes. Any mere human would have been dead. _

_The doll rolled over in her owner's lap, and spoke. _

_"Hey, master, are we gonna leave this kid here?" _

_"No, Chachazero, we'll take him back with us. I feel he has a great amount of potential. Plus, he reminds me of me back during the witch inquisition." _

_"So no blood?" _

_"No blood." _

_"Wah." _

_-----_

_And thus was how Evangeline McDowell came to meet Koavu Takata. _

"…Koavu-kun?"

Koavu Takata started. Returning to reality, he realized he had almost dozed off.

"Is the water too hot for you, Koavu-kun?"

Looking back at Negi, Koavu smiled.

"No, it's fine. I just got a little drowsy."

Negi and Koavu were in the gigantic bathhouse of the girl's dorms. So far, Koavu had successfully kept Negi from seeing his back.

It had taken a lot of convincing from Koavu to make Negi take a bath. However, it took a lot more from Negi to make Koavu take a bath as well.

Koavu spoke up.

"After this, I want to teach you a- wait."

Barely audible was the chatter of voices in the bath's changing room.

"…Must be the girls."

Negi panicked. Koavu laughed.

"Woah, slow down there Negi, I'll take care of it."

Snapping his fingers, Koavu called a card from the air.

Negi merely stared in shock.

"P-pactio card?"

Turning the card's face to Negi, Koavu called out to a certain someone.

Negi stared at the pactio card. On it, a young girl that looked to be about Negi's age looked back at him, wearing a jet black cloak that masked much of her features. However, it only took one looked at her emerald green hair and eyes to identify her.

"K-Keras-san!? You have a pactio with your own dau-"

Koavu ignored him, calling out with his mind.

_"Keras, you there?" _

A slightly monotone voice responded.

_"…Yes" _

_"Where are you?" _

_"Changing my clothes to take a bath, why, Dad?" _

_"Perfect. Listen, me and Negi are in the bathhouse right now." _

_"Want me to distract the class?" _

_"No, this time we'll use a less obvious approach. I want you to use your artifact on us." _

_"But I need line of sight to-" _

_"Then you better change fast and be the first person in here." _

_"Alright, Dad." _

Cutting off the mental link, Koavu turned to Negi.

"We're in the clear. When Keras comes in, get out of the water."

Almost as if on cue, Keras Takata walked in. She was completely nude except for two towels wrapped around her chest and thighs, and a transparent black ring on her right hand.. Even though she was just eleven years old, she was obviously going to become very beautiful.

Koavu looked at his hand to make sure Keras was using her artifact. As expected, his hand sometimes seemed to shimmer from existence, only to reappear again.

"All right Negi, let's get out of here."

"O-okay…"

As they got out of the water, the entire class came in, oblivious to Negi and Koavu's presence.

Negi was shocked yet again. It was happening more and more lately. Whispering to Koavu, he said,

"Koavu-kun, why don't they notice us?"

"It's Keras' artifact. It dissipates our existence's effect on the electromagnetic spectrum."

"It what where's?"

"…It makes us invisible."

Koavu's only response was silence. Until Negi finally got a look at Koavu's back.

Without meaning too, Negi let out a very loud yelp.

Negi then started to panic, but realized the girls hadn't heard him. But that was impossible, Negi could still hear his yelp echoing through the –

"No, her artifact can't dissipate sound as well. I dissipated the sound."

Now knowing that the girls could not hear him, Negi started to calm down and talked normally.

"But how can you control sound?"

"Your alignment to light and wind makes you also able to manipulate electricity to some extent, right? Like your father?"

Negi nodded.

"Well, my fire and wind alignment lets me manipulate sound to some extent."

Negi nodded as if this made perfect sense to him. It didn't, but that's not the point. Negi returned to the reason he had yelped in the first place.

"But what's with that huge thing on your back?!"

"Oh, the circle?"

"Yeah, it looks like it's written in blood!"

"..It is…?"

Negi looked like he had just been told the world was actually flat. Once again, he couldn't form words in his shock. Koavu took the cue.

Flexing his shoulders, he scratched his back. The circle, covering most of his back, was adorned in many different letters and symbols. It looked faintly like something an occultist would fawn over.

"It's a spiritual amplification circle. It increases the power of spirits in a specified area to an extent that they can communicate with people within the area of effect."

"B-But why do you..."

"It's so Arthur can talk to me and those around me."

"A-Arthuria-san?!"

Negi had only talked to Arthuria a couple times, and the spirit had not exactly been the nicest person to talk to. Almost five hundred years of isolation had that effect, Koavu guessed. Although he was getting much more sociable in the years since the circle was drawn.

_"I heard that." _Arthur's grumble reverberated in Koavu's mind, and coincidentally, in Negi's too, since he was so close to Koavu.

Negi blanched.

"A-Arthuria-san?!" He repeated.

_"Yes. Now shut up, if you've forgotten you're still in a bathhouse with maybe twenty naked girls about five feet behind you." _

Koavu chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Come on Negi, let's get out of here."

As Negi and Koavu started to put their clothes back on, Negi noticed his hand shimmer out of sight and come back.

Koavu noticed his stare and told Negi that that meant that they were no longer invisible.

"So we'd better get out of here."

As they left, Koavu called out to Keras.

_"Thanks, Keras. We're outta here." _

_"No problem. See you tomorrow." _

_"Don't let Ayaka beat up Kotaro." _

_"Trust me, over my dead body." _

Koavu grinned, and severed the connection.

Turning to Negi, he noticed that he was already all clothed.

"Well, then, Negi, let's get out of here."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE **

**Lexicon Negimarium: **

**Repellent Barrier:** A barrier not unlike barriers used in combat, this barrier keeps non-magical persons from entering a certain area. Also used by Gandolfini in Vol. 9.

**Keras' relation to Koavu:** As Koavu has been trained by Eva since he was five years old, he has also used the Resort extensively. This caused him to age much, much faster then a normal person. Thus, by the time he should have been 9 years old, he was really approaching twenty. He got into a relationship with a woman with a certain trait that will be revealed next chapter that makes Keras very unique. Thus, even though Koavu should be sixteen years old (Also the reason he masquerades as a 16-year old using Eva's appearance-changing magic), he is actually probably in his lat thirties.

**Elemental Affinities:** Just as most magic users have affinities for one primary and one secondary form of magic, so does Koavu and Keras, but in different ways. While a usual mage has an affinity for two 'elemental' powers (E.g. Light and wind), which results in a 'sub' power to be usable (In that case, Lightning/Electricity), Koavu and Keras have affinities for only one 'elemental' power and one 'sub' power (Fire and Sound, Fire and Magnetism respectively). This may make them have only two elemental affinities compared to the average mage's three, but they are able to use their elements much more exactly.

**Author Notes: One more chapter of Incredible New Character Info, and it'll be over. **

**Do me a favor! Press the Review button! **


	3. Revealed! An Old Child's Musings!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Negima. Squat. Diddly. Goose eggs. Test- nevermind. **

**Author's Notes: After this chapter will be the tournament, because that's the most advantageous point to begin the story without it being to far to the true story and not too short as to end to fast. **

**If you understood that. O-O **

**"Bold Talking" **Indicates speaking in a different language.

_"Italicized Speaking" _Means that the conversation is happening telepathically.

_Italicized words _Indicate thought processes.

-----

**2003:Mahora Girl's Dormitory Bathhouse **

_Keras Takata was unique. _

_Her mother had a distinct amount of wyvern blood in her. _

_Her father had the blood of a bird demon. _

_Yet both mother and father were partly human. _

_When she was born, all she could feel was pain. _

_The human body is not designed to birth a winged creature. _

_The first thing Koavu Takata taught her was how to hide her wings. _

_She was able to masquerade as a human child before she could even walk. _

_She could perform her first spell at the age of three. _

_She understood advanced algebra when she reached the age of five. _

_She performed her first Instant Movement when she was six. _

_At eight years old, she could stand up to a newly created Chachamaru in a fight. _

_At nine years old, she would have been able to hold her ground against Chao in an argument over temporal mechanics. _

_However, the same force that caused her brilliance also was her weakness. _

_The unique mixture of 'wyvern' and 'bird-demon' blood. _

_Two non-human magical species. These two are incompatible. Yet Keras exists, a living testament to random genetics. _

_However, this also had another side effect. The two forces in her blood conflict, causing her to be 'unable to use magic or chi for more then one action at a time'. _

_This is her weakness. _

_And it will be her downfall. _

-----

Keras Takata was the only girl of the twenty something in the bathhouse that was not naked and in the bath.

"Come on, Keras-chan, the water's fine." Kazumi laughed.

Keras didn't respond, but merely watched her father and Negi walk out of the bathhouse, obviously having an intense conversation about the amplification circle on her dad's back.

When they were completely out of the bathhouse, Keras finally tossed off the towels she had on and dissipated her artifact, the Decoro Irritum.

Sidling across the water, Keras finally decided to soak next to Chizuru.

Because it would have been extremely strange to introduce Keras to 3-A as Koavu's daughter, she had been forced to masquerade as her father's younger sister. The few times she ever accidentally called Koavu 'dad' in front of any students who didn't know about magic were quickly paved over by her explaining that Koavu reminded her so much of her father that she sometimes called him that.

The large busted girl had quickly taken a liking to the small, frail-looking Keras, acting as a surrogate older sister, immediately volunteering her dorm for letting Keras live in. Add to the fact that Kotaro had also ended up rooming with Chizuru, and it was obvious the Chizuru really like being an older-sister figure to people.

Kotaro. The thought of that dog demon brought such anger and happiness to Keras that she usually tried not to think about him. Whenever they were together they would often end up arguing though at other times they got along extremely well, descending into deep conversations, often about fighting techniques. It was about the only value they shared.

…Her own thinking often scared her. Did she love him? Maybe. She didn't know. To possess such an inner eye that you question whether you could love someone or not…

Continuing to think like this, she sank down into the water until only her eyes were exposed. Her hair floated around her, strands naturally attracting to each other until her hair was once again together. She hated that. And there was that Negi too. He couldn't even perform a simple wall run, much less fight effectively. Stupid Dad, still trying to get that kid to become as powerful as him. He seems to think that kid has potential. Negi didn't even have the right mindset for battle, much less the skills to get him through it.

"…chan?"

And there was that chivalrous attitude of Kotaro's. How stupid was that?

"Keras-chan?"

…Chizuru spoke down to her.

"Yes, onee-chan?" Keras responded in her usual manner.

Ah, Chizuru. A light through the darkness. If only she didn't drag Kotaro into her enormous breasts at every opportunity. Ayaka wasn't too bad either, but the fact that she tortured Kotaro at every opportunity also annoyed her. But then again, she was very nice to Keras. It still seemed a miracle to her that someone like Ayaka accepted an eleven year old girl living with her so well. Ayaka had even gotten Keras a cell phone, that crazy rich girl. It had taken a lot of convincing from Keras to get Ayaka to buy Kotaro a cell phone as well, after Kotaro started rooming with them.

There were no extra beds, so Keras usually ended up sleeping with Chizuru or Natsumi. Kotaro, on the other hand, steadfastly insisted it was okay for him to sleep on the couch.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Chizuru smiled down at her.

"Sure. Thank you, onee-chan. Just let me wash yours after."

"Alright." Still smiling, Chizuru got to scrubbing Keras' back. Unlike Koavu, who decided to take the burden of being able to communicate with Arthur, Keras decided _not_ to have a big ugly occult-like circle drawn on her back. Although, by Arthur's information, Arthur could be watching through me right now and hearing my thoughts.

_He'd probably be laughing out loud right now if he _were_ listening to my thoughts. Good thing I can't hear him._ Keras mused.

It had taken a full three days for Keras to get used to the idea that Arthur could see her every move. For those three days, Keras had not done things she usually did every day without thinking otherwise, like taking a bath or changing her clothes. Finally, she realized that Arthur, even if he did see her, wouldn't really care. By Arthur's telling, he had already seen hundreds of peoples lives, so it probable didn't matter. Even as she thought back to those three days, she was amused at how innocent she had been.

_That's right, that was right before I went to America, three years ago. _

She had only been about eight years old then, so it was really easy to confuse her at that point.

Ah, America. She missed America. It was a lot of fun over there with Mom. Only bummer is how she often got teased for her emerald green hair.

_It's not my fault I have green hair, its Mom's. Damn wyvern blood. _

It was not often that Keras cursed her wyvern blood, but in America it had been a nuisance. Green hair there was obviously _not_ the norm. Keras had tried dyeing her hair, but that had only resulted in wasting money. Her hair stayed the dyed color for only a couple hours before stubbornly returning to a bright green.

But in Japan, she realized, green hair was _not_ that unusual. Keras glanced around at examples. Asuna's orange hair, Kazumi's almost pink, Yue's dark blue, Ako's light blue, Misa's flaming pink, the list went on. Finally she felt _normal._ She was not used to that feeling.

_" Normal is only what humans perceive to be common." _Keras had heard a lot of wisdom from her mother, but that one always stuck with her. Unlike most of the other teachers she had at school, only her mother really taught her anything. She had easily skipped many grades, and tried to come back to Japan as soon as she could, but it took her a couple years to clear up her schoolwork. She did, after all, have to skip almost four grades at once to be in her father's class. It was a powerful incentive to get off her smart butt and do the work.

Chizuru laughed. "Deep in thought again, Keras-chan? Did Kotaro get into a fight with you again?"

He had, but she was never going to tell Chizuru about that. She was still smarting from her bruised ego.

She stayed silent. Chizuru obviously knew from her silence that she had, and pursued the subject no further. Any fight they had cleared up after they got home. They always reconciled somehow.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Lexicon Negimarium: **

**Decoro Irritum: Literally meaning "Decorating Nothing", this artifact causes anything Keras wishes to be come invisible. However, it requires her to be able to see said object, and also requires her to keep focusing on using her artifact's power. **

**Often used by Keras in conjunction with Koavu's Sound magic to make a certain individual nearly impossible to sense. **

**Keras' Genetics: 'Unable to use magic or chi for more then one action at a time'. This means that Keras cannot do things other mages can do with their eyes closed; that is, perform multiple magic arts at once. She cannot boost her defense and attack at the same time; she cannot perform a spell while boosting her speed. **

**Keras' floating hair: Like many other mages, both Koavu and Keras have certain side effects of their magic affinity. For Negi, the side effect comes out as it being a bit windier when he's around, or the sudden up rush of wind that he is so famous for when he sneezes. For Evangeline, her immune system often falters, causing her to get sick a lot. For Keras, it's that things become slightly magnetized around her. It's not noticeable, usually, but in suspended gravity areas like in the water, it can become quite obvious. **

**Keras' age: When Keras was born, Koavu Takata was about twenty years old, physically, but he was supposed to be around ten. When Keras' mother had to travel to America for reasons 'unknown', Koavu had to tote a baby Keras around, usually taking her to Eva's Resort with him. Thus, she also aged at a much faster rate then normal, and also got a lot of training from Koavu and Eva. This makes her a powerful fighter in her own right, but she still admits she's nothing compared to the battle prowess of her father, her mother, Eva, or anyone else at that skill level. **

**Author Notes: Alrighty then, Keras and Koavu introduction over. Next chapter will immediately start at the festival tournament preliminaries, just so I can give you a glimpse of how good Arthur/Koavu/Keras are at fighting. I'm still deciding whether to introduce my last character next chapter or not, he'd show up later whether he showed up next or not. Oh well. **

**Please click the review button:D **


	4. Wallrunning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. Do not listen to the mere ramblings of a fifteen-year-old kid. Yes, that's me. The kid over there in the corner. Mumbling to himself. **

**"Bold Talking" **Indicates speaking in a different language.

_"Italicized Speaking" _Means that the conversation is happening telepathically.

_Italicized words _Indicate thought processes.

**Author's Notes: This chapter may seem kind of 'weird', but bear with me. I'm running a fever of 102.3 F, and came to school only to write this. Have fun :D **

**I won't be able to update until at least Friday or Monday. Thanks for the reviews (And that Mary Sue test thing, I'd've never even heard of that). **

**2003:Eva's Resort **

_Negi Springfield, ten years old counting, walked up to the tall teenager before him. It was the first day that he had to start his teaching. _

_**"Hey, you're Negi, right?"** The teen before him seemed slightly intimidating, but his loose air and flowing English surprised Negi. _

_**"You can speak English?"** Negi hadn't expected this. In fact, he had been fully ready to put his rather newborn knowledge of Japanese to the test. _

_"**Only a bit." **He smiled, and continued in Japanese. "Welcome to Japan, Negi. I'll have to take you to your first class. I will warn you, they are…" Koavu cocked his head, looking to search for the right word. "…very…rambunctious…"_

_----- _

Negi ran up the wall. Feeling himself start to slip, he immediately let loose a single Saggita Magica to mark his position.

Negi fell back to the ground, landing on the soft sand of Evangeline's Resort beach.

Keras burst out laughing.

"You can't even get up there ten feet! Son of the Thousand Master my ass!"

Negi looked back up at the wall of his Master's resort. True to Keras' words, he had barely gotten up there at all. Looking farther up, he could see Keras' mark, about maybe twenty feet up. Kotaro's was about thirty feet up. Looking higher, he saw Koavu's. He almost had to look straight up to see his. Must have been at least two hundred feet up. Looking straight up granted a view of the top edge of the resort, where a single mark lay. Evangeline had gone all the way to the top of the resort.

Koavu walked over and sighed.

"Keras, the only reason you do better is because you magnetize your feet to the wall."

"I use whatever is available to me." But you could tell she seemed slightly hurt at the suggestion of her ineptitude, especially from her father.

Turning back to Negi, Koavu smiled.

"At least you're doing better. Try channeling less energy into the wall and more into the space below your ankles."

"Alright, Koavu-kun."

Looking at the wall, Koavu grinned.

"I'll show you again how to do it."

"Alright…"

Koavu walked over towards the wall. Putting his foot against the wall, he wrenched his other foot up and proceeded to walk up a couple feet. Standing on the wall, sideways, he looked at Negi.

"You gotta keep a little ledge below your ankles. Because you haven't developed your muscles as much as I, Kotaro, or Eva have, you also have to use some of your wind magic to make you lighter, so that your ankles don't break. Keras does the same, she just magnetizes the air above her body so that she is drawn up. You must do the same if you ever want to reach more then twenty feet up. Over thirty feet, you have to start developing your muscles. We'll get to that later."

Koavu turned around, facing the endless sky, and stopped the magic flow. He fell a comfortable five feet into the soft sand.

"Ah. It's good to be alone."

"Koavu-kun?"

"Yes Negi-bozu?"

"How do you get that high up there? What did you have to _do _to get that strong?"

Keras looked over from maybe fifty feet away. She had many small balls floating around her, the kind you might find in a pinball machine. She finally seemed interested in what they were doing. Any information on her father got her interested. Even he did not say too much about his training to her.

"You'll see how to develop your muscles as soon as you hit twenty feet. Trust me, you won't enjoy it. Once you hit twenty, Keras will also start training."

Negi sighed.

"Hey, don't look like that. At least Eva saw fit to have _me_ teach you the wall-walking technique. Is she were teaching you you'd probably be in the sand over there, begging for a break."

Koavu pointed to some random patch of sand near the wall. Negi trembled. He had to admit Koavu was a much nicer teacher then Eva.

Koavu sighed.

"Alright, we're taking a break. We gotta get to working on a strategy for you two to beat your opponents in the finals of the tournament."

Keras nodded and raised her hand. The balls floating around her connected into a chain, which she draped around her neck. She nodded.

"Right. Negi has almost no chance against Takamichi. I, on the other hand, will have some sort of chance against Kotaro."

Overhearing, Kotaro came walking from across the beach.

"Oi. Keras, don't underestimate me."

Keras glanced at the dog demon.

"Oh, I'm not. I don't have the same problem you have."

"What?"

"I don't underestimate my opponents like you do."

Kotaro didn't respond. Instead, he frowned deeply.

Then, he smiled.

"We'll see tomorrow who's stronger, eh Keras?"

Keras grinned.

"I think I can already see."

Koavu turned to Negi.

"They're pretty heated, aren't they." He said it just loud enough for both of them to hear.

They both whipped their heads to Koavu.

Koavu grinned nervously. _It's like a glance from God…_ He could feel sweat starting to drip down his forehead. _I hope they don't attack me._

Turning instead back to the ocean, he called out to the four girls fooling around with a beach ball.

"Hey! Yue-kun! Nodoka-chan! Asuna-kun! Jochan! It's time for food!"

The four of them immediately turned toward him. The beach ball, immediately forgotten, landed on Konoka's head before hitting the water with a light _slap_.

Farther down the beach, Setsuna looked up and started walking back toward the mini-resort on the beach. She still seemed very depressed from not making it through the pre-lims while Asuna had.

_I feel for the poor girl. Arthur didn't need to be so **hard** on her, god dammit. _Koavu angrily thought. Because Arthur was not technically still connected to him, he couldn't hear his thoughts.

_Though I do have to say Arthur owes Kaede a crapload. _

_-----_

A few months before, Kaede Nagase, the ninja-girl, had approached Koavu after a normal class session. She had seemed preoccupied the entire time, almost having her head in the clouds.

"Um, Koavu-sensei?"

When Koavu merely looked back at her, Kaede continued.

"I head about it from Negi-bozu. You have two souls in your one body, right?"

Koavu nodded. "Yeah. Arthuria's stuck up in here somewhere." He tapped his head.

Kaede nodded and smiled. "Have you ever tried any ways to get him out of there?"

Koavu leaned his head back. Feeling a slight presence in his mind, he realized that Arthur was listening in.

"Yes. I've tried a few things, such as basic counter spells and the like, and even shadow clones. However it seems that the counter spells are not powerful enough and the shadow clones are not dense enough for him to control freely."

Kaede nodded again. "About the shadow clones. What if the clone itself were not just an enfoldment of chi, or in your case magic, but instead actual materialized flesh?"

Koavu started as Arthur roared in his mind.

_"You can do WHAT?!"_

Apparently Kaede had also heard the yell, as she clapped her hands over her ears.

Speaking aloud, Koavu said, "Oi. Arthur. Don't scream in my ears."

Kaede winced. "That… was Arthur, right?"

Koavu nodded. "Yeah."

_"Don't mind a little ringing in your ears. She said something about flesh clones. I've heard about a technique like that, but not of the people I've observed have been able to do it." _

Kaede looked around a bit, and nodded. Again.

"Yes. It's a variation of the True Clone technique."

_"And you've perfected it?" _

"Almost. I thought it might help if Koavu learned how to use it as well."

_"Yes, it would. There's a very high chance it'd temporarily allow me to take over the other clone, separating our bodies." _

Koavu smiled. The best news all day.

-----

**Arthur's Notes:** Read the Lexicon Negimarium for a better description of how the technique works.

-----

The food was delicious. Chachamaru was a very good cook. The food was not on par with Satsuki's, of course, but it was very good nonetheless.

Arthuria was gulping down beer like there was no tomorrow. He was, of course, in Koavu's cloned body. However, since Arthuria described Koavu's usual 16-year-old appearance 'wimpy', he had immediately dropped the glamour and reverted to Koavu's actual late-thirties body. Koavu had noticed the occasional glances that Asuna made to the aged body. Unlike Koavu's glamoured body, his true body had scars all over the place, most of them a direct result of training with Eva, and the rest training with his other master, who taught him Aikido and Fraga.

Looking more then a bit drunk, Arthuria slammed down the beer and leered at Koavu.

"Come on, you're of age. Get some beer!"

"I may be of age, but I still feel sixteen."

"Wimp."

Ignoring the obnoxious man behind him, Koavu turned to Negi.

"Do you have _any_ plans on how to beat Takamichi?"

Looking forlorn, Negi shook his head.

"I'm doomed. There's no way I can beat him."

"You never know until you fight, you know."

"Takamichi said the same thing."

"It's true, you know."

Looking back over toward Eva, Koavu grimaced.

"Oh, that's right, it's me and Eva. That oughta be fun."

Almost as if she could feel his eyes on her, Eva turned her head and grinned.

"I look forward to making you bleed, kid."

Koavu shuddered. He'd deal with that obstacle once it came.

-----

Setsuna was depressed. The last moments of the preliminaries continually washed over her.

_I can't believe I actually lost in the preliminaries… _

Koavu had said that it was perfectly normal to lose against Arthur, but the sheer impact of losing had a profound effect on her.

_If I can't even defend myself, why should I say that I can protect ojou-sama? _

**End of Chapter 3 **

**Lexicon Negimarium: **

**True Clone: A clone that, instead of making many bodies out of chi, makes a single, perfect copy of oneself. This technique not only copies the body, but the mind as well, splitting the mind or 'soul' into two separate 'halves' that work independently. This copy is so exact that once it is made there is no longer an 'original' and a 'clone', but two 'Koavu's at once. Since Koavu has a recessive 'soul' residing in his body (Arthur), when he performs this technique he is able to allow the second soul take over one of the copies, allowing Koavu to have control of one, and Arthur have complete control of the other. A huge benefit of this technique is that if one of the clones 'dies', or sustains a fatal injury, the 'soul' is reverted back to its original state, in this case Koavu and Arthur's souls come back together. However, since Arthur is, after all, still bound to his bloodline, he immediately reverts back to the 'observer' state once one of the clones dies, whether it is the clone he is controlling or the one Koavu is. **

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the sudden stop, right in the middle of Sets' depression, but I decided that I didn't want to induce depressing myself to get the writing accurate. Forgive me for not sacrificing my feelings. -- However, some good news: Next chapter starts the Tournament:D **

Click the review button!


	5. Tournament Begins! How Fast is Fast?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. That dude over in Japan does. Yeah. That dude. No, not that one. The one to his right. **

**"Bold Talking" **Indicates **Asakura speaking as an MC. Only for the tournament will this be true. **

_"Italicized Speaking" _Means that the conversation is happening telepathically.

_Italicized words _Indicate thought processes.

**Author's Notes: Fwee, we get to start the tournament! First off, it's Keras vs Kotaro! Expect a bit of Lexicon Negimarium to drip from this page o-O **

**There will be three matches this chapter: Keras vs Kotaro, Sanders vs Daigoin, and Arais vs Keade. **

_The Legendary Martial Arts Tournament. A great tournament that often attracted competitors from around the world to face off, resulting in such destruction it could only be called 'watching the world end every fifteen minutes'. _

_Until twenty-five years ago. The advent of technology threatened the widespread revealing of the techniques the contestants used. _

_When announced that it would be the last tournament ever, the number of people that signed up exceeded two thousand people. They had to take up half the festival strictly for the preliminaries. From sun up to sun down, they fought. Sixteen people were chosen for the finals. _

_Left in the finals were an amalgam of combat mages, ministers, half-demons, onmyou users, ninjas, and any other form of combat practitioner. _

_A ten-year-old, named Nagi Springfield, won. _

_-----_

**MATCH ONE **

"Are you ready, Keras?"

"Of course I'm ready. Let's not hold back, shall we?"

Both Keras and Kotaro were in their preferred combat stances: Kotaro, in his own specialized one; Keras, in the limb-crossing defense stance of the Fraga style.

Asakura Kazumi raised her hand above her.

"**Starting now, the first match of the Mahora Martial arts Tournament will begin! Which of these two children will advance?!**"

Keras smiled. Raising her hand, she pointed at Kotaro.

"I will not hold back against the likes of you."

A small, steel ball floated to the tip of her finger.

"**Two… One…**"

Kotaro grinned.

"**FIGHT!**"

Kotaro disappeared.

Reappearing before Keras, he quickly sliced open her temporary magical barrier and came back around with his left palm for an uppercut.

Keras was surprised. He was quite fast.

_Fraga Style – Doppelganger _

Keras went flying, landing in the water outside.

Asakura struggled with the commentary.

"**What's this?! Contestant Murakami, with incredible speed, just ended the match?! That was an uppercut just now, right? It musta sent her fifteen meters into the air! Is chivalry dead?! Anyway- with Contestant Keras out of the ring, it's ten seconds to her loss!**"

Kotaro frowned at Keras' floating body. She wasn't even trying to swim away.

"Six! Seven!"

"Heads up!"

A shape appeared behind Kotaro, spinning around with a kick to his head. Kotaro spun around to the voice, only to receive the heel of a shoe right to his cheek.

Keras landed lightly on her feet as Kotaro flew at least ten meters to the side.

"Hey, hey! I thought you were a dog-demon? Can't you _smell_ me or something?"

Fifteen balls floated out from Keras' sleeves. They all hung suspended in midair while Kotaro quickly flipped himself back up.

"Fine."

Keras frowned. The fifteen balls instantly shot like bullets toward Kotaro.

The balls hit empty air. And they crashed through the wood stage like it was so much paper.

This time it was Keras receiving a kick to the head.

As Keras flew back, she smiled. Landing roughly on her back, she raised her hand to Kotaro.

The balls that had pierced through the stage once again rocketed towards Kotaro.

Kotaro growled, once again moving out of the way. Reappearing on the other side of the stage, Kotaro merely stood still as Keras flipped back to a standing position. Asakura continued her commentary, but her words were lost on the two of them.

Feeling a growing lump on his check, Kotaro growled at her.

"That hurt, Keras. You're really stretching my no-hitting-girls policy."

"Thanks. I intend to stretch it to its limits."

They both stood still for an agonizing ten seconds.

And in a flash they were at each other's throats.

Kotaro's hands came together, palms forward.

_Inugami Style – Wolf Fang Twin Imp- _

Before he could complete his attack, Keras' hands shot up, turning Kotaro's hands out, and bringing her knee up to Kotaro's chin with a sickening _crack_ that could be heard by the entire audience.

_Fraga Style – Spinning Series _

With Kotaro recoiling from the knee impact, Keras brought up her foot, impacting his chin again, and flipped backward, trailing Kotaro along, slamming him into the stage.

Pushing herself off the ground, Keras turned to the limp form of Kotaro.

A slight wing picked up, and Keras felt a slight _tap_ as someone's hand came down on the back of her neck. She collapsed onto the ground.

The limp Kotaro splayed out on the stage shimmered away, and Kotaro came out from behind Keras, panting slightly.

"Hahhh… She was better then I thought."

Asakura took the ten-count.

"**Challenger Murakami WINS!**"

Keras stirred. Looking straight up into the sky, she sighed.

"I lost, huh?"

"Yep."

Holding out his hand to help her up, Kotaro grinned.

"You did a lot better then I thought you would."

Returning to the challenger seats, they were greeted with cheers and laughs.

Koavu grinned and caught Keras in a bear hug.

"You finally pulled that move off! Damn I'm proud!"

Keras' face quickly developed the color of a tomato, and she instant moved out of her father's arms.

"Dad… Don't hug me like that." She pouted.

**MATCH TWO **

Later on, after the stage repairs were completed, Challengers Kuneru Sanders and Daigoin Pochi entered the stage.

Looking around the challenger seating, Koavu noticed something he had not before.

A person.

He could not tell if it was a man or a woman, as a flowing cloak covered their entire body, not unlike the one Sanders or Negi was wearing. The two main differences that Koavu could see was that the cloak was a deep royal blue, and that there was a solid veil in front of the hood, covering the entire top half of the person's face.

The person started, obviously realizing they were being watched.

A voice came from below the veil.

"It's not polite to stare, child."

Koavu nearly face faulted. The voice. It was so melodious, and flowing, completely unlike any voice he had heard. It sounded like a voice an aged singer would have. It obviously came from a man.

Unconsciously obeying the suggestion, Koavu looked back towards the stage. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Arthur, in his older body, doing the same.

Challenger Sanders won.

**MATCH THREE **

Kaede walked slowly to the stage.

The cloaked man, who had been sitting next to Koavu, took a faster approach: He had teleported directly into his place.

That fact did not go unnoticed by the crowd, but Asakura thought it better if she didn't focus on that fact.

"**Challengers Arais and Kaede Nagase! The first, a cloaked figure I know nothing about! And Kaede Nagase, another I know nothing about!**" Most of the audience sweatdropped.

"**Instead, I will just start the match!**"

During the commentary, Kaede spoke quietly to the cloaked figure.

"It seems you are very powerful-de gozaru. The magic coming off you is almost visible."

The man smiled.

"True, true. However, I also see that you are strong as well. Therefore, forgive me if I go at full power. It's been a while."

**"FIGHT!" **

An incredible _crack_ reverberated throughout the Tatsumiya Shrine. For all the audience knew, it had echoed through the entire world.

The cloaked man had his hand out before him, fingers extended, behind Kaede.

Kaede was much worse for the wear. Her back arched far beyond 90 degrees, the crack had obviously been her spine shattering.

Kaede fell forward a few feet, landing with a soft _thwump_ that might have came from a pillow fight.

The entire audience was speechless.

One person, however, was not.

"Wow, that was incredible-de gozatta. You didn't even use instant movement, right?"

Three exact copies of Kaede Nagase had appeared, one of them actually leaning on the man.

The man, using the name Arais, simply smiled.

"Time delayed shadow clones… what a brilliant tactic."

Spinning almost too fast to be seen, he sliced through the three clones, each of them shimmering out of existence.

The clone with the broken back was gone, replaced by only one clone, apparently the original herself.

Arais once again appeared behind her, this time snapping her neck.

This body also shimmered out of existence.

Arais frowned. More Kaedes had appeared at random places around the stage.

"Surely so many shadow clones must make you tired. Unless you're decreasing their density so that it's not as hard on your original body."

All of the Kaedes spoke at once.

"You speak the truth-de gozaru."

All of them, including Arais, cocked their ears at Asakura's commentary.

"**T-there it is! The 16 shadow clone split! How will Challenger Arais respond to this?!**"

Arais smiled.

"Seems the crowd is riled up."

Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a small object.

In his hand was a book.

Flipping the book open, he merely read.

The Kaedes looked on in shock. Here was her opponent, reading a book.

But then, Arais laughed and closed the book. Returning it to his cloak, he smiled.

"So that's how she does it."

Arais disappeared. Vanished.

All of the Kaedes, except one, shimmered away.

The original, Kaede Nagase, Kouga Ninja, coughed.

And collapsed.

Arais appeared before her, kneeling down to her coughing form writhing on the ground. Suddenly Kaede began hacking up blood. She started flailing around, gasping for air.

"Internal injuries always hurt the most. Don't worry, I will heal you afterwards."

Asakura started panicking.

**"Wh-what the?! Challenger Nagase is coughing up blood! I- I don't care how, let's get her to a medic! Challenger Arais wins!" **

Hearing those words, Arais placed his hand on the stomach of the still-shaking form of Kaede.

A light enveloped her abdomen, and her coughing slowed until she could breath easily.

Arais talked down to her the whole time.

"You know, if you must make a large amount of clones, please make sure that you do not have yourself among them. It was very easy to pinpoint which of the supposed clones was actually you because of the decreased density you made the clones at. It's all about balance."

As Kaede slowly stopped twitching, the audience let out a sigh they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

**Match Three, Chapter 4 OVER **

**Lexicon Negimarium **

**Fraga Style – Doppelganger: Nearly identical to the shadow clones used by Kaede or Kotaro, the only difference is that this technique uses Magic and not Chi. **

**Inugami Style – Wolf Fang Twin Impact: Not completed against Keras, it was used against Sanders in his second match. **

**Fraga Style – Spinning Impact: Twists apart the opponent's arms and brings the knee up to hit them in the chin. Using the recoil, slips their foot up and locks it between the chin bone and the throat, and, flipping backward, tosses them into the ground. **

**"Didn't even use instant movement" – There is a large difference between extreme speed and instant movement, in that extreme speed utilizes a person's muscles alone, while instant movement largely uses a person's magic or chi. While a instant movement merely moves a person from one point to another, extreme speed allows them to move freely. (The main attention should be to the fact that a person using instant movement _cannot change their body's position_ while instant moving, and extreme speed can). The fact that Arais was able to get around Kaede and attack before she could respond without even using instant movement speaks volumes of his strength. Setsuna is also very skilled in speed, displaying this in her battle against Chao, where she pinned Chao's own arm behind her in a futile attempt to restrain her. **

**Author's Notes: Next chapter will be Negi vs Takahata, Asuna vs Arthur, and Koavu vs Eva. I will skip the fights between Tatsumiya/Ku and Tanaka/Goodman, as you all should know how they will turn out. **

**Hit the review button:(**


End file.
